A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefit is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide various conditioning benefits. Furthermore, a variety of approaches have been developed to provide other benefits in addition to such conditioning benefits.
For example, some conditioning compositions provide antidandruff benefit in addition to conditioning benefits.
For example, WO2001/35912 discloses in Examples 7 and 9, hair conditioning compositions comprising 0.96% Cetyl alcohol, 0.64% of Stearyl alcohol, 1.0% of Ditallow dimethyl ammonium chloride, and 2.0% of zinc pyrithione. WO2001/35912 discloses that the above compositions are suitably made as follows:
“When included in the composition, polymeric materials such as polypropylene glycol are dispersed in water at room temperature to make a polymer solution, and heated up to above 70° C. Amidoamine and acid, and when present, other cationic surfactants, ester oil of low melting point oil are added in the solution with agitation. Then high melting point fatty compound, and when present, other low melting point oils and benzyl alcohol are also added in the solution with agitation. The mixture thus obtained is cooled down to below 60° C., and if present, the remaining components such as zinc pyrithione, silicone compound, and menthol are added with agitation, and further cooled down to about 30° C.
However, it has been found that, in such compositions containing zinc pyrithione, the zinc pyrithione often forms agglomeration. Such agglomerations, especially those having a larger particle sizes such as those of 400 microns or more may provide undesirable product appearance, and/or sticking to manufacturing equipment.
Thus, there remains a need for a method for preparing antidandruff hair conditioning compositions, to provide reduced agglomeration, especially reduced larger particle size of agglomeration of antidandruff agents, more specifically reduced such as those of 400 microns or more.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.